


Male Belarus x Fem! South Korea- Realize

by WuerdGirl



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, nyo!hetalia
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Song Fanfic, Song Lyrics, Waiting for Superman by Daughtry, daughtry, smol bit sad, waiting for superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuerdGirl/pseuds/WuerdGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you don't like Nyo! Hetalia then do not read. Don't say I didn't warn you. Song belongs to Daughtry, it's Waiting for Superman. Basically, it's a one-shot of how Nikolai (Male! Belarus) and Katrine (Fem! South Korea) got together. It is just a one-shot and it is a song fanfic. Enjoy! :) Rated T cuz' I'm paranoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male Belarus x Fem! South Korea- Realize

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like, don't read.  
> Original Posted Here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11038418/1/Male-Belarus-x-Fem-South-Korea-Realize  
> *Note- Male! Belarus is Nikolai and Fem! South Korea is Katrine. The song belongs to Daughtry and it is called Waiting for Superman. I own nothing! All rights go to their respective owners. The song is Italic and has these - ~ ~ at the beginning and the end.

Realize

_~She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_

_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"_

_She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane_

_And she smiles, oh the way she smiles~_

 

Katrine sighed sadly. She stood in an abandoned alley in the city. She and her friend Nikolai had fought, once again. But this time the Belarusian man had gone to far. He had said that he never wanted to be friends again and to get out.

" _Get out Katrine!"_ He had yelled at her. Leaving her heart broken, her crush yelling those words at her, tears threatening to spill, she ran from the house.

 

_~She's talking to angels, counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah_

_Waiting for Superman~_

 

She looked up at the sky. The clouds darkened and thunder rumbled in the distanced. The weatherman had predicted rain. She smiled sadly and closed her eyes. A single tear fell down her cheek.

 

_~She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_

_Nothing's making sense_

_She's been chasing an answer_

_A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis_

_She says "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late"_

_He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"_

_She says "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this"_

_Left without a kiss_

_Still, she smiles, oh the way she smiles, yeah~_

 

Nikolai was passing the busy streets trying to find Katrine. But with the crowded streets it wasn't helping him find her. He's had a crush on her for the longest time, but still thought that he loved Anya.

 

_~She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah_

_She's waiting for Superman~_

 

He regretted what he had said to her. He didn't mean to. It just happened. Once he saw the tears in her eyes, he finally came to his senses and realized that he didn't love Anya. He love Katrine. She was his. And only his.

Why hadn't he realized this sooner? He was such a fool.

 

_~To lift her up and take her anywhere_

_Show her love and climbing through the air_

_Save her now, before it's too late tonight_

_Oh like the speed of light_

_And she smiles~_

 

Katrine had finally stopped crying now. Half way through her crying it had started rain. " _Just my luck"_ she had thought.

She wondered if Nikolai was even looking for her. She looked back up at the sky. Her brown eyes a tiny bit puffy with tears.

 

_~She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms yeah, oh in his arms yeah_

_She's waiting for Superman~_

 

Nikolai was just about to call her cell phone when he spotted her waist length straight brown hair.

"Katrine" He breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper.

He ran towards her with all his might.

Katrine gasped in shocked when she felt something or _one_ , collide into her. She looked down and gasped. It was Nikolai.

"N-Nikolai?" She asked, in shock, voice barely above a whisper.

Nikolai stood up straight and looked at her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other hand went to her cheek. He just stood there for a moment admiring her beauty.

"I love you Katrine. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out," He said, his violet orbs meeting her brown ones.

Katrine smiled, making Nikolai's heart stop for a moment. "I love you too, Nikolai."

Nikolai smiled and claimed her lips with Katrine melting into the kiss.

 

_~To lift her up and take her anywhere_

_Show her love and climbing through the air_

_Save her now before it's too late tonight_

_She's waiting for Superman~_

-The End-


End file.
